1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technique of retrieving a service on a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the ability to retrieve services on a network is known. When retrieving a service on a network, a user specifies the type and/or feature of the service as a retrieving condition and retrieves the service (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-109693).
However, it is difficult to detect the types of services on a network and to detect which services are available. All the services on the network can be retrieved and presented to a user. In this case, however, all the services including those that the user does not intend to use are retrieved and presented to the user. Thus, the user has difficulty in specifying the service to use.